Adieu, My Love
by DandelionAmongTheRoses
Summary: "He lied to you many times. He hurt you twice as much as that. And you're gonna tell me you still love him? For what, breaking your heart?"


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

**ADIEU, MY LOVE**

"_When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_

_-Fix You_

"Oh.. Ok. No, it's fine! Just fine. Ok, bye."

Mikan Sakura sighed after that conversation he had with her boyfriend. He cancelled their date again for his meeting with some clients. Actually, it had been 2 weeks that he started to ignore and scratch their supposedly dates.

Here she is. Sitting at the park where they were supposed to meet. She was wearing her best dress and prepped herself pretty much for this moment, but luck was not on her side.

_Guess I should head back home._

"Tell me what. He ditched you again, right?" Sumire said as she directed her sigh at Mikanwho just came home that afternoon. Her words were like daggers, but she tried her best to fight the tears that were trying to stream out right now.

"No… Well, yeah. He said he had work. Of course I can't interrupt his meeting." Mikansaid, trying to sound optimistic.

Sadly, this act didn't fool Hotaru. She knew her bestfriend too well.

"Work? Oh, really." She challenged her.

Mikan looked at her and smiled. "Yeah!He had his presentation to the board today and he told me it's going expected from my boyfriend."

" He's lying, again! Stop convincing yourself that he will change. Because of what, because he said he loves you?" Hotaru managed to tell her that. She had been so pissed about Mikan's behavior whenever they talk about her freakin' boyfriend, Natsume.

Mikan fell silent for a moment. She knew that her bestfriend was just looking out for her.

"Hotaru, I'm not convincing myself because I know that he's doing the best that he can for me."

There was silence. Sumire looked at Mikan who is currently scribbling the hem of her skirt while looking at the floor. Hotaru was the one who broke the atmosphere of the three.

"I guess we shouldn't meddle in that life of yours. You know what you're doing." She said before she went to her room upstairs.

Mikan could only look at Hotaru's retreating shadow.

Sumire sat beside her and spoke. "We care for you and you know that. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine with my life now, Sumire. I have my job, I have you guys and I have Natsume." She smiled faintly.

Sumire smiled back at her knowing that she really couldn't knock some sense over her friend's brain. Of course, she's madly in love!

* * *

Mikan woke up early today. It was November 26th.

"_It's been a 2 years, huh." _ She thought and jumped out of bed to prepare for the big day.

She had been constantly eyeing her phone for a while now after receiving nothing from her so-called boyfriend. Usually, he would be the one to call or text her, first thing in the morning, but this time was quite different.

After eating her breakfast, she decided to visit and surprise her boyfriend.

She was humming a certain song as she took long strides towards her boyfriend's office. Luckily, his office assistant wasn't around or else that wretched woman would just stop her in her tracks and try to alarm her precious boyfriend for whatever he was doing inside that wretched office of his- which happens all the time.

"_It seems like they've been hiding something away from me._ " She immediately dismissed the idea. She trusted Natsume that much.

She was already a few steps before his door and her heart was pounding real fast.

"Hey Nat-"

"What the hell!" Natsume exclaimed and was shocked to see his own girlfriend in his office. "What in the fudge are doing here? Where's that goddamn secretary?"

Tears are already streaming down her face. Of course, what would you expect once you see your own boyfriend making out with an unknown slut in his own office in the day of your anniversary?

Mikan ran outside the building. She didn't care about the world right now. Everything was just too painful to bear.

She, then, proceeded to the park. Going home would be such a bad idea. Her eyes were fluffy and she sure looked like a loser that time.

Sitting down on a bench, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Everything is not right. She can go mad at this instant.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Her phone beeped. She ignored it first but the thought of talking to _her_ boyfriend would really help her current situation right now.

"Hello?" she uttered, almost inaudible.

"I need to tell you something." The other line spoke.

"What is it?" _Please don't say what I'm thinking._

"Let's… breakup."

"What?" _I don't believe you._

"You heard me. Let's breakup."

"You're joking, eh?" _I'm just having hallucinations. You couldn't do this._

"No, I'm not. Let's end this. I just can't stand seeing you hurt."

…and the line went dead. She was left dumfounded right in her place. What happened earlier didn't sink in to her immediately. _He broke up with me._

* * *

Sumire welcomed her with her rants the moment she entered their apartment. She did not listen to any of it but instead proceeded to the kitchen and got some chips before heading to the couch.

"…you should have punched him hard! I bet he even barely know that slut. And the nerve he had for making out in his own office. He is so-"

"Sumire, calm down." I managed to say after grabbing some chips.

She sighed and went beside her. "Hotaru told me. She said that Natsume called her."

"Oh."

"What are you gonna do now?"

Mikan was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I'll talk to him and smoothen things. He was just confused, that's all."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I love him."

Sumire cannot believe what she heard. There, right at the moment, she knew how Mikan loved that jerk. She loved how Mikan stays positive at every problem but not this time.

"He lied to you many times. He hurt you twice as much as that. And you're gonna tell me you still love him? For what, breaking your heart? You're nuts!" She exploded.

Sumire slumped back at the couch. No one in the right mind would think like that after their lover lied and cheated at their backs.

The both of them stayed still for a few more minutes until Mikan spoke.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got my hopes high. I really love him." She said, teary-eyed.

Sumire felt useless for not being able to do anything for Mikan. What she can do now is to comfort her and make sure she doesn't get hurt again…

* * *

How about that? It was rushed. I woke up very early today so I felt the urge to write this one. I know it doesn't fit with this season of love and forgiveness and everything but please, do me a favour and gimme a piece of your mind, literally. Lol. XD

PS. I'll try to update That Four-Lettered Word after this one.

-_Eschewwsme143_


End file.
